Apple's story
by Lich00
Summary: The Story of Sans and Papyrus' mother.


**Apple's Story**

 **So after finding someone's idea for an Undertale OC, I decided to write a short story of San's and Papyrus' family. Also I know W.D Gaster is supposed to speak in Wingdings but for the sake of understanding I'll type them in legible fonts. Though only two characters can understand him. Without further ado let's go to Snowdin…  
**  
20 years prior to Frisk arriving in the Underground

Apple hummed to herself as she descended down to the lab. Her pink scarf warmed her in the frigid stairwell. As she entered the lab she was greeted by her husbands smiling face.

" .Good morning." He said.

"Good morning dear." Apple said happily.

" How're the boys?" Gaster asked.

"Perfectly fine. Just sleeping. How's the experiment going?" She asked.

" Well the machine seems to work perfectly except for actually generating a physical portal." Gaster said spinning in his office chair.

"Well can you get any data through our machines? Or do we need to generate the portal first?" Apple asked.

" . I was able to send signals through our sensors. The results are…Disturbing." Gaster said as he entered commands into his computer.

"How disturbing?" Apple asked.

Gaster was silent as he brought up the images on the wall monitor at the rear of the lab. On the screen a short skeleton with a blue jacket was kneeling in the snow holding another skeleton in his arms.

"Papyrus man get up. Come on bro." He said.

"I'm sorry Sans. I tried my best." The second skeleton dissolved into dust and the one with the blue jacket started crying.

A moment later he stood up and wrapped the other skeletons red scarf around himself.

"Your Dead Chara." He growled with a glowing blue eye and a glowing yellow eye.

Gaster and Apple looked at each other. Gaster had the same blue and yellow eyes as the skeleton in the image and Apples scarf looked very similar.

"That… that was Sans and Papyrus. My baby..." Apple said almost on the verge of tears.

Gaster wrapped her in his arms.

" . That was another world my dear." Gaster said trying to calm her.

"But… but it was still Them! He looked so upset. I just want to help him." She said crying.

" . I know. I Know." Gaster whispered.

"We need to help him. We need to make that portal!" Apple said.

" We will." Gaster said.

Over the next few days the two scientists worked tirelessly to develop a way to assist the young skeleton in the image, only stopping to take care of their sons. Soon they had a prototype. They stood inspecting the portal.

"Should we test it?" Apple asked.

" Its not ready for live testing yet." Gaster said.

"It is. We sent the probe through and it came back. We can go through!" Apple said.

" No. It could cause problems! I won't let you hurt yourself." Gaster said.

"I'm sorry dear." Apple said sadly as she snapped her fingers.

Behind her three floating skulls appeared with glowing red eyes. They each shot beams of energy that hit Gaster and sent him sailing across the lab. He collapsed in a heap against the far wall and Apple walked over. He was alive but he had a crack running across his head down to his eye. Apple knelt down next to him and whispered an apology then activated the portal. She stepped through and snow crunched under her feet. She saw Sans and Papyrus in the snow and ran over. The boys looked over as she ran up and recognition flashed in Sans eyes.

"M-mom?" He asked.

"Boys!" She said wrapping them in a hug.

"Sans who is she?" Papyrus asked as his breathing became a bit wheezy.

"She's our mom bro." Sans said.

"Oh. Hi there. I'd hug you back but it seems like my arms won't work." Papyrus said.

Tears ran down Apple's and Sans' cheeks as Papyrus dissolved into dust. Sans was left holding his Brother's scarf and Apple wrapped her arms around him. He sobbed and tears ran down her face.

"Who did this?" Apple asked.

"The human. Chara." Sans growled.

They both stood up and faced each other.

"I don't know how you're here or why but I'm going after her." Sans said.

"Then we'll bring her down together." Apple said looking back at the Portal just in time to see it close.

"Fine." Sans said as he marched towards the Capital.

They walked to Hotland and took the elevator to the castle inside it was silent. Sans sighed and looked around. The great hall was filled with twilight drifting through the barrier. Apple looked at her son and she could only feel pity for him.

"I'm sorry." Apple said.

"For what?" Sans asked.

"For not arriving sooner. For leaving you. I assume your father fell to the human as well?" Apple asked.

"No, he vanished 13 years ago. Some experiment he was working on in the CORE went wrong and he was gone. I managed to get the timeline machine working though." Sans said.

"The what?" Apple asked.

"Oh yeah, dad made it after you died. It allows communication between people in different worlds. Though it's not perfect. All of the me's across all the timelines got affected. Now we all have dreams about each others timelines. It's pretty exhausting." Sans explained.

"So there are more worlds?" Apple asked.

"Yep. Tons of'em. But this ones a dead end. All I know is that I never make it out of here. The human always wins." Sans said.

"But I'm never here, am I?" Apple asked.

"That's true. Maybe we can finally put this brat down for good." Sans chuckled.

They spent time reminiscing until Chara walked into the hall, covered in dust. She stood in front of them and smiled psychotically.

"Oh look a new face. You aren't supposed to be here, are you?" Chara asked.

"Shut it brat." Apple growled.

"This is for Papyrus and everyone else you killed you little bitch." Sans said quietly.

He snapped his fingers and a dozen deformed skeleton heads appeared behind him. They opened their mouths and lasers shot towards Chara. She dodged them with ease.

"If we wanna stop her for good we have to completely destroy her soul!" Sans yelled.

"How you gonna do that when you can't hit me?" Chara asked.

"Like this." Apple said as she sent Chara flying down the hall with a bone club.

The human stood back up and spat out a tooth.

"Oh you're dead." Chara said.

She charged at Apple with her knife and the skeleton snapped her fingers. Three Dozen floating skulls appeared behind her.

"What do you think I was before I married Gaster?" Apple asked as Chara as she froze in terror.

"I-wha-no…" She cried.

"I was the Captain of the Royal Guard for Six Hundred Years. Now die human." Apple said as she snapped her fingers again.

The skulls opened their mouths and massive jets of flame spewed forth. When the flames disappeared Chara was lying on the ground, burned and crying. Her soul floated above her faintly.

Sans and Apple walked up to her and she stared at them sadly.

"Sans what happened?" A new voice asked sadly.

"Frisk? Frisk buddy, What happened to you? Where's Chara?" Sans asked.

Frisk pointed to the soul floating above them. It had a glowing red aura.

"Child killer. You will die." Apple growled as she reached towards the soul.

"Mom no!" Sans yelled but it was already to late.

Apple's hand closed around the soul and there was a brilliant flash of light. Sans was blown backwards by a gust of wind. Further in the castle Asgore heard the commotion and looked up from the terrified flower before him.

Together they went to inspect the source of the noise.

When they arrived they found Sans coughing out dust and looking worried.

"Sans? What happened?" Asgore asked.

"Where's Chara?!" Flowey asked.

Sans pointed down the hall. They both turned to see a tall red pink headed woman. She had a white cape and a red dress. White bones clicked as she flexed her hands.

"I forgot this power. And this time no one will keep me from destroying this world, right Asriel?" She asked looking at Flowey.

"C-Chara?" Flowey asked.

"Flowey, you need to go get the other souls. With Chara in control its the only way to stop her." Sans said.

"B-b-but I'll lose control." Flowey said.

"Listen to me Asriel. You can do this. If you don't then the whole world will be destroyed. She'll kill you to. One of you has to reset the Timeline. NOW GO!" Sans ordered.

Flowey disappeared underground.

"Sorry Mom, Dad, Papyrus. I've gotta stop her." Sans whispered.

Sans felt a hand on each shoulder. He looked to see Gaster and Papyrus smiling at him. Asgore gripped his trident and stared at the being before them.

"Sans. What happened? Something seems very wrong." He said.

"That's Apple Chancerry fused with the spirit of Chara. She possessed the newest human who fell down here and murdered everyone from the ruins to here." Sans explained.

"Everyone? And I wasn't told?" Asgore asked.

"No one survived long enough to." Sans said.

"Tori, Undyne, Everyone…" Asgore mumbled.

"For them we will defeat you!" He and Sans said at the same time.

Sans fired his energy cannons while Asgore used fire magic. The monster countered with her own burning skulls. She laughed as the two monsters stared at her in shock.

"Sans dear? Do me a favor. Die." She said.

She rushed forward and ran her hand through Sans. He dropped to the ground gripping the whole in his chest.

"Man you really 'crack' me up. Sorry Asgore." Sans said as he dissolved into dust.

Asgore faced her with his trident ready to strike but she was just gripping her face.

"What did we do?! What did YOU do?!" She asked.

"I eliminated the threat."

"You killed my son! You monster!"

"Oh look who's talking."

"I will destroy you!"

"You can't no matter how hard you try. We're stuck together."

"No. You won't control me. You don't have any control here!"

"Really? Then could I do this?"

She snapped her fingers and Asgore was blasted with jets of fire. The hybrid monster laughed as the fire engulfed him. Though their fun was cut short when the flames were blown out by a massive gust of wind. She looked around the hall to where a tall younger Asgore stood looking very angry.

"You won't hurt anyone else Chara." Asriel said.

"Oh really? And little Crybaby Asriel is gonna stop me?" She asked.

"If that's what it takes. I will destroy you." He said.

He sent a barrage of stars at her but she brushed them aside. He flew towards her with two magical blades and she formed a staff and blocked him.

"JUST DIE CHARA! YOUR TIME IS OVER!" Asriel yelled.

"No. I will never die. Not until everything else in this world lies dead at my feet." She said.

"You won't hurt anyone else." Asgore said as he charged with his trident.

"Let's go Old Man." Asriel said as he pushed the monster back.

Together they faced her. She smiled with black eyes with glowing red dots in them.

"How sweet. Dad and Brother ganging up on me. Pathetic." She said as she blasted flames at both of them.

"No! Dad!" Asriel cried as he dived in front of Asgore.

He threw up a barrier but She intensified her attack. Asriel slid back as he dug his claws into the ground. Cracks appeared in his barrier and he looked back at Asgore.

"I'm Sorry." He said as tears ran down his face.

The barrier shattered and flames enveloped them both. When the flames were gone only dust remained. She stood and laughed at the sky.

"You fool. You could never beat me Asriel. Ha! Ha! H-" She stopped and gripped her head.

Chara stood there staring at the projection of Apple in front of her. Apple gripped her by the throat.

"You are going to die. I will destroy you. You terrible little child." Apple said.

"You can't threaten me lady. We're one person. You can't kill me." Chara said.

"Oh yes I can. I've had centuries to study magic. If you think I haven't done this before then your mistaken." Apple said.

She moved their hand to their chest and it glowed with a red energy.

"W-what are you doing? Y-you'll die to." She said.

"I did this in the war dozens of times. Good riddance." Apple said as she flung the red energy into the air.

It vanished and Apple was left standing with her new power and the dust of her old friends. She knelt over Sans dust pile and let the tears flow. After a few hours she stood and thought about what Sans had said. About other timelines… she went back to Snowdin and opened up the lab.


End file.
